


Hot for Teacher

by Dreamicide



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/M, Professor/Student Relationship, Questionable ethics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Dreamicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of non-linear ficlets based on a College AU. More details inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> These are just a bunch of silly little self indulgent ficlets I've done for a College/Professor x Student AU over on my tumblrs, both [here](http://mildmilotic.tumblr.com/search/teacher+student+au) and [here](http://lyriette.tumblr.com/tagged/pt-college-au), put into a non-linear collection. The general premise is this, posted by Amissapanda:
> 
> _Modern times. Fakir is a young professor of literature. Ahiru ends up being one of his students. And she sucks at it. He’s appalled by how poor her grades are and her understanding of literature in general. But she is really trying her best and he can see that. So he takes it upon himself to explain the wonders of literature and stories to her. Through their little tutor-like sessions, Ahiru gradually improves a little bit. And Fakir discovers that wow, this ditzy klutz is actually a remarkable young woman he can respect. And oh shit, he might… be… attracted to her. Damn that smile and bounce in her step and damn her genuine desire to learn and pass his class. Damn her for being too cute and making him proud of her efforts to succeed. He’ll just bash his head against the white board for a few hours after class BECAUSE SHE IS HIS STUDENT. THIS IS NOT RIGHT. And Ahiru is completely oblivious to his inner turmoil. But hey, she thought he was a strict and uptight professor, but he’s actually pretty nice and his passion for literature is inspiring!_
> 
> _Cue lots of angst and awkwardness and everything in-between. And there is Best Friend Rue, who abhors that particular professor for giving her a B the previous year, which she insists was a personal slight when she deserved nothing less than an A. That despise gets progressively worse when she catches on to Fakir’s attraction to her bestie. She does not approve. At all. And there’s easy-going aspiring photographer Mytho, who is dating Rue and good friends with both Ahiru and Fakir, mixed up in everything but smiling and always offering encouraging words to everyone. BUT WAIT hold on, that bush over there in the setting of that fountain and decrepit building with the squirrel looking forlornly into the distance is TOO GOOD TO PASS UP. He’ll be right back. That is ART, awaiting his camera lens._
> 
> That's the basic idea, and everyone else is free to run with it. These here are just the drabbles I've personally contributed, but you can find some other material on [Amissapanda's blog](http://amissapanda.tumblr.com/tagged/teacher-student-au), [Pivlywhip's blog](http://was-pivlywhip.tumblr.com/tagged/student-teacher-AU), and [Dasseinhundin's blog](http://dasseinhundin.tumblr.com/tagged/college-au).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by Nanenna: "Ahiru is late for class again." Takes place early on in the "timeline" of the AU. (I also use fan-made up last names, but they aren't strictly canonical to the AU.)

The muscles in Ahiru’s legs were practically burning as she sprinted down the hallways of the English building as fast as she could, periodically bumping into someone or even once stubbing her foot at a corner, but still she didn’t stop. 

She was late! And not only that, but she was about to be late  _again_! Maybe Professor Lohen had let her off with a warning the last time, but he was definitely not going to overlook this one. The last time a student was late more than once, the professor called him to his office for a discussion afterwards and Ahiru ended up never seeing the student in the class ever again. Whatever Professor Lohen said evidently convinced him to completely drop the class. Ahiru’s skin crawled at the thought of receiving a lecture so intimidating from him that it would make her never want to show her face around him ever again. He was scary enough as is! 

But the powers that be were evidently smiling down upon her today, as she could see down the hallway after making one last turn—the door was still standing ajar. The professor would always close it once the lecture began and lately started taking the habit of locking it outright, to prevent any more tardy students from coming in whenever they wanted and simply marking them as absent. But if the door was still open, Ahiru still had a chance. 

She pushed herself to run even faster, her bag swinging about at her side. She could see the dreaded professor standing just at the side from the inside, reaching over for the door knob…! 

"WAUGH!"

Her feet betrayed her at the last moment, tripping up over themselves just a few feet away from the door and sending Ahiru flying right into the room. Or rather, right into her unsuspecting professor. 

"Gah—!"

"Wa, wa, wa—!" Ahiru blindly grasped out her hands to find something to hold onto and prevent her face from meeting the floor, ending up groping at the man’s arms and digging her fingers into the cloth of his shirt. After a beat in which she was absolutely sure she had her bearings and wouldn’t fall, Ahiru blinked her eyes open—and remembered that she was all but clinging to the professor who intimidated her most of all.

"Aa—AAAHH, I mean, uh—!" She flailed, releasing his shirt and spinning about on her feet away from him, sputtering out in embarrassment. "Ah-ahaha I uh, I’m not late am I—?"

"Just take your damn seat!"

Ahiru flinched at his response and realized he hadn’t moved at all, simply standing in place while she crashed and groped and flew away from him. Ever the stern and collected teacher. Did nothing get under his skin?

"Y-yes sir." She bowed her head to hide her embarrassment, quietly shuffling away to find her seat and ignoring the chorus of muffled laughter from her classmates that spread around her. But she could deal with that—it was being called back to Professor Lohen’s office that scared her.

But miraculously, he didn’t. The lecture passed by with Ahiru being unable to look him in the eye and simply taking notes, and when the hour was up, he simply let everyone go without a word. Perhaps it didn’t really count as a tardy because she DID technically make it in time?

… She’ll take what she can get. 


	2. Tutoring Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt given, but it's the first ficlet I wrote for the AU about a year ago. Takes place early on in the "timeline," before either of them start developing feelings for each other.

The first thing Fakir notices over the rim of his coffee mug is that Ahiru looked much more cheerful than usual. Not that it’s unusual for the girl to be cheerful—far from that. But he’d assigned the class to finish a new book and that meant more tutoring sessions, more drawn out confusion, and more of listening to her completely miss the point, despite how hard she’s trying in this class, really trying.

“I actually kinda liked this book!” Ahiru chirped as she set her messenger bag down on the table and pulled out the chair across from him. “I didn’t know all the popular symbolic literature stuff could have fun kid’s books in them too.”

That earned a raised eyebrow out of Fakir as he put down his coffee over the brown ring that had etched itself into the desk. “You thought that was a children’s book.”

Still smiling, Ahiru reached into her bag to draw out the text. “Well, yeah. Wasn’t it? It had talking animals and everything. I didn’t fall asleep when reading it!”

This was going to be a pain.

“That’s not exactly it. This is  _Animal Farm_ , a satire written by George Orwell. It’s not just something silly for kids to read; it’s an analogy of the 1917 Bolshevik Revolution, and a criticism of Stalinism—”

“EHHHH?!” Ahiru’s jaw practically dropped to the table. “That’s—! Nu uh, there’s no way that’s really it! It had talking animals and I liked it a lot!”

Fakir reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “A text isn’t required to be boring and put people to sleep in order to become a classic.”

“But what if that’s really it, though?” She crossed her arms and jutted her bottom lip out. “What if that’s really all Mr. Orca wanted it to be, a simple story about animals that take over their farm?”

“It’s  _Orwell_. And there’s no  _question_  what his real intention was.”

“Liar, you’re always saying different people take different things out of literature all the time and that there’s no one answer to interpretations! Well I interpret that it’s not really an allergy to the Blasphemy revolution and just about talking animals.” Ahiru crossed her arms.

Fakir gave her a flat look. “Enjoy failing your paper due next week, then.”

“… Erk.” She stiffened up, remembering the syllabus. Then her shoulders drooped as she all but flopped in her seat, laying her head on the desk. The next words came out muffled. “… Mm. Um… so what was that whole thing with the revolution?”

He sighed, pulling out his notes. “All right. Listen carefully.”

This was going to be a real headache, Fakir could already feel it.

He needed to stop by the grocery store and stock up on coffee on his way home.


	3. Texts from Last Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt from a "Texts from Last Night" meme by xasteriia: You puked on yourself, then demanded to take shower. In which you kept saying "its raining"

Ahiru stared at the email she opened on her cell phone in abject horror, her stomach feeling queasy all over again. It had evidently been quite the weekend, one Ahiru had to piece back together herself through other sources after waking up—at her professor’s house, no less. When she’d come to, she was far too flustered to ask questions and simply allowed him to offer her a pain medication for her headache and some cereal before leaving as quick as she could to go bury her head under the ground for a while and recover. It was only after the fact that she emailed him on her phone and decided to ask more questions… mostly to see if she’d made a bigger fool out of herself than previously thought.

The answer was yes, she had. In front of the guy she liked, too. How on earth did she make her way to his place, anyway? She only remembered trying a few new drinks with her friends… she’d had a few before and was okay, careful enough when taking her weight and inexperience into consideration, but after a while someone handed her a drink called Long Island Iced Tea and she  _loved_  iced tea so it didn’t seem like a big deal to have one or two…

If her professor didn’t already have a poor opinion of her, he surely did now. Ahiru buried her head against her propped up knees and groaned. She could practically hear him lecture her for their next tutoring session: _If you have time to goof off like every other irresponsible college student then surely you could have used that time to study for your test on Monday instead._

Yeah, that sounded like him. 

Ahiru started groaning again. 


	4. Valentine's Day I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt given. Takes place after they start warming up to each other, and Fakir is beginning to _FEEL_ things.

Fakir stares at the duck-shaped yellow card in his hand. It depicts said duck holding a bright red heart with the words “you drive my heart quackers,” and a lollipop taped to the side.

His eyes roll up to the girl who just handed it over. “What is this.”

Ahiru flashes a beam that he swears doesn’t weaken his knees. “A Valentine card! Don’t tell me you forgot it was today, did you? I thought I saw some letters on your desk earlier…”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Fakir prays it’s enough to hide the redness that’s threatening to overtake his face. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

This time her lips purse, and Ahiru holds up the plastic bag in her hand and gives it a shake. There’s an entire hoard of what appeared to be candy and cards in there. “Definitely not! I’m giving one to everyone I know today.”

Ah. So it’s not a special gift just to him. He should have known.

“People stop giving store-bought cards to everyone they associate with after elementary school. Then they give gifts to—” Why the hell is his tongue tripping up all of a sudden. “—ones who are more special.”

At that, Ahiru gives a shrug, one side of her braided twin-tails draping down over her shoulder. “Everyone I know is special to me. And ah… well at first I wasn’t really sure I liked you at all cause you yelled a lot during lectures and I could never understand the class no matter how hard I tried and you even called me a moron and stupid and that was really really mean but after you started offering tutoring—” She takes a breath, and once she realizes her hands started twiddling together she drops them at her sides. Taking another, her next smile she gives him is smaller, gentler. “I mean, now I don’t really think you’re a bad person anymore. You can be really nice sometimes. ‘N I don’t feel so bad about going to tutoring. So when I give you a card, it means you’re special to me, too!”

Fakir must be coming down with a cold. That was the only explanation he could provide as to why his face was so red and his heart rate was so fast and he felt so _light_.

“Well,” Ahiru takes the plastic bag in her hands again, “I hope you have a really good day! I gotta go give some to Rue and Mytho now. I promise I won’t be late to the next lecture, too.” And with that she scampers off, hair whipping about in her wake.

Her stupid little duck card is the only one he keeps.


	5. Valentine's Day II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Direct sequel to the Valentine's Day ficlet.

Several hours later and Ahiru’s card is the only one left on his desk. It’s tucked strategically in the corner, over his inbox so that Fakir could explain its presence by stating it was trash he would soon throw out. If anyone dared ask.

He’s propped over one hand pressing his temple and the other scribbling critiques in the margins of essays in red ink, when she bursts through into his office unannounced. Her messenger bag flaps behind her as she bounds in. He doesn’t see her expression as he’s not looking at her; by now he’s grown used to this particular student visiting his office at inopportune times.

“Professor I forgot something really important!” she wheezes out in one breath.

He sighs, pausing in his writing to reach for his coffee mug and brings it to his lips. “I’ve already graded your essay, if that’s what you think it is.”

Ahiru shakes her head. “No, not that, I forgot to give you a kiss!”

Fakir abruptly spits his coffee over the desk.

“Wha—you— _what_!?”

“Actually I already visited everyone else, so I can give you lots of kisses—”

Fakir doesn’t see Ahiru reaching into her bag because he’s too busy scrambling out of his chair. In his peripheral vision he can see her stepping closer. Closer, even.

Panicking, he all but throws himself to the wall just behind his chair. Facing it. Hands behind his back.

Professional. Right.

Fakir starts blurting out words that almost sounds as if he must have given thought to this situation before and recited dutifully.

“Listen you are a student of my class and I am in a position of authority therefore I cannot condone inappropriate relations as it goes against the Student Code of Conduct—”

“… You mean I can’t give you some chocolate?” Her voice practically gives away her shoulders sagging.

What.

Fakir dares to turn his head to see Ahiru holding a fistful of chocolate kisses. She looks saddened.

“I thought it wouldn’t be a bad thing to give you some, but…”

“… Moron.”

Ahiru frowns. “Doesn’t it go against the Student Code of whatever to call your students mean names?” Because it should.

“Just…” He’s trying really hard not to blush. Keyword being: trying. “Just leave them there. It’s fine.”

Ahiru blinks. “But I thought…”

“Never mind that,” he blurts, averting his eyes. Oh. He’s going to have to clean up the coffee from that pile of essays, isn’t he.

When the information sinks in, Ahiru’s eyes practically sparkle and she throws him yet another one of her trademark grins. “Really? Great! I made sure to get some dark chocolate kind, so I hope you really like them!”

She remembered that offhanded comment he made about chocolate preferences all those months ago?

“Ah. Right.” He stands there, dumbfounded, as the redhead all but dumps a pile of chocolates on his desk and bounds out with a wave.

He ended up not throwing those away, either. 


	6. Final's Week Despair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by rhubarbwithoutstrawberries: "Finals week despair." Takes place when they're both realizing their attraction but neither have admitted it. (I also use fan-made up last names, but they aren't strictly canonical to the AU.)

"Let’s see, um…  _Moby Dick_  was written by…” 

The small coffee shop adjacent to the library was crowded with students in study groups, lounging on the couches or leaning over tall tables in their stiff chairs as they murmured and crammed for their upcoming finals week. Ahiru stared hopelessly at the flashcard Rue held up in front of her, biting the inside of her cheek. She had previously tried studying for her Literature exam with her suitemates, Pique and Lilie, but the latter seemed more interested in brainstorming all the inevitable ways Ahiru would  _fail_  and so she ended up asking Rue for help instead. 

When Rue only raised an eyebrow and gave no hints for the answer, Ahiru’s shoulders dropped in defeat. “… I dunno.”

Rue placed the card down and sighed. “Herman Melville,” she said, “and make sure not to forget it next time. Memorizing authors and their works tends to be the first thing on most Literature finals, you know.”

"I — I know…" Scratching her head, Ahiru chanced a glance up. "Um, do you remember what Professor Lohen’s final exam was like? When you took it?"

Ahiru watched as Rue’s lips abruptly thinned into a line. “It’s comprehensive to the entire course, so it should be no different from the exams you’ve already taken. Just remember to study in places you failed at before.” While the advice was sincere, Ahiru could very clearly pick up a tone of bitterness and annoyance. So it seemed like she still held a grudge against this particular professor, after he gave her a passing grade of only a B the semester before…

Rue spoke up again, interrupting Ahiru’s thoughts. “Hasn’t he been so kind as to give you personal tutoring, anyway? I would have thought you’d rather take your studies to him for this.”

"Ah…" Shifting in her seat, Ahiru fiddled with the pencil in her hands. "He only holds tutoring on Tuesdays… and I wanna be able to pass for once without relying on him."

Wait, why were her ears turning pink all of a sudden? She wasn’t disappointed she wouldn’t see him again until the exam in several days or anything, she really did want to pass on her own!

Unfortunately Rue happened to pick up on Ahiru’s reaction, and her eyes narrowed. Why would she blush and shift around like that when her professor was brought up? Unless…

Her eyes narrowed even further and her jaw tensed. She wasn’t a fool; she knew that man never offered tutoring before Ahiru picked up his class, and she was not blind to the way she had seen his eyes linger on Ahiru for entirely too long that day she walked across campus with her and they passed by. Rue already wasn’t fond of him, but if he had already tried something funny on her best friend…

"Did he…" Her voice lowered into a hiss. "That man hasn’t  _done_ anything to you, has he?”

This earned a blink out of Ahiru. “Huh? Done what?” He’d already done a lot of things to her, like yell at her when she fell asleep in class, failed her on plenty of assignments, lecture her on showing up late…

"Something  _inappropriate_.” 

It took a moment before the words fully registered to her, and when they did Ahiru’s face immediately turned to the shade of a beet. “N-No! Why is that even a—he wouldn’t ever—why are you asking that?!” Oh god, her voice was even raising in pitch. Did… did Rue figure out her secret? That she was starting to fancy her own professor, like a silly little grade school kid with her first crush on a teacher? It was embarrassing enough  _without_  her best friend knowing about it!

"Because if he  _has_ , Ahiru, you need to report it immediately. It’s disgusting and manipulative and absolutely inexcusable!”

"HE HASN’T!" Ahiru blurted out entirely too loudly, and shrunk back into her seat when her outburst started attracting the attention of other students around the coffee lounge. "Rue, I’m being honest, he really hasn’t—can we please talk about this later, somewhere else?" Her hands pressed flat together in the ballet mime for pleading, an act she didn’t even realize she was doing.

After a moment of silence and holding through Rue’s scrutinizing gaze, she finally sat back and sighed. “All right. Later.” She punctuated their agreement by picking up the stack of flash cards once again, but had to add one last addendum: “But if he really has, I will personally see to that he is adequately punished.”

Ahiru gave a nervous laugh. Rue had the completely wrong idea about all of it, really. 

He’d never think about her like that, anyway…


	7. After Graduation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by dareku: "After the graduation ceremony." Takes place when they are both aware of each other's feelings and gone through several semesters of UST.

While her friends all threw their caps and took pictures with their family and went on to celebrate through the night, Ahiru had only one thing on her mind she wanted to do. 

She’d seen him sitting amongst the other professors during the ceremony, of course, their eyes catching each other every once in a while as speech after speech went by. But after all was said and done he’d seem to disappear, prompting her to walk about campus in search of him. 

After tripping over her dark gown one too many times she shrugged it off and folded it in her arms, dressed in a simple blouse and skirt underneath. Eventually she found herself standing before the English building, looking at it rather incredulously. Surely, he wouldn’t just go right back to work in his office after this. Today was too special of a day, the day they’d been waiting for what felt like forever. She was no longer a student at this university; anything that happened between them was now technically legal, right? 

Yet just as she suspected, when she opened to the door to his office, he was sitting right at his desk, already tapping away at his laptop. 

He glanced up through the lens of his glasses, and they shared a long moment of silence. 

"… Hi."

She watched as her former professor shifted in his seat, suddenly feeling just a little bit awkward, herself. After everything that had happened, what exactly was the right way to start off conversation in this situation? _'Hey, we're finally free, do you wanna continue where we left off on your desk last week without any guilt hanging over our heads?'_  Ahiru’s cheeks reddened at just the thought of boldly bringing something like _that_  up right off the bat. 

"… Hey," he finally responded, immediately catching her attention. He never normally used such a casual greeting to his students, not even her—but of course, now she wasn’t a college student anymore. Still blushing a little, she offered a small smile.

"I guess, um, I guess that was it!"

"…Hn." He glanced to the side for a moment as if in thought, before meeting her eyes again. "Do you… have any plans after this?"

"Eh? Oh, I… I dunno," Ahiru admitted, her voice getting quiet. "I mean I think I’ll apply for an internship at a newspaper, but nothing really definite yet—"

"Moron."

She frowned, having confirmation that no, he still didn’t plan to cease calling her that even after she finally graduated. 

"I meant  _today_. Or tomorrow. This week. Whenever.” He glanced away again, and Ahiru’s eyes widened. Was this… his way of asking her out officially? 

She couldn’t stop herself from grinning. “No… ‘m free.”

Free from any set schedule, yes, but also free from other systems that had been holding her down for far too long. 

Maybe things would start off a little awkwardly now that they have so much freedom, but they could get the hang of it. They were probably never meant to be a normal couple at all, anyway.

Returning her smile with a small one of his own, Fakir nodded. “Good.”


	8. Suckin' Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given by anon: expand on your interpretation of how the making out in pivlywhip's last teacher/student fakiru au fanart happened (please)
> 
> [Based on this fanart.](http://was-pivlywhip.tumblr.com/post/81397075537/student-teacher-au-theres-only-so-much-adorable)

The details were fuzzy in Fakir’s head. He couldn’t recall exactly what led up to getting into a rather animated argument with his student in the middle of his empty classroom. It wasn’t that they’d never argued before—hell, she was probably the only student he’d ever allow to actually  _bicker_  with him. But this was different.

Perhaps it was inevitable that she’d eventually find out about his attraction to her, but to then be told that she  _returned_  that attraction in kind threw Fakir completely off balance. He hadn’t even considered it within the realms of possibility, yes—but when his reaction was to turn her down flat in pursuing any relationship at all, Ahiru fired back. She wanted to fight for this.

They both felt the same way about each other, which was something she never thought possible. Wasn’t it worth it to at least…  _do_  something about it?

But Fakir was as adamant as Ahiru was persistent, and thus resulted in one of the most intense arguments he could recall ever having.

“I can be careful about it, I know I can!”

“I’m not discussing this matter with you anymore. As long as you are my student—or even attending this school, there isn’t anything  _to_  discuss.”

“I can’t…” He shouldn’t have glanced at her in that moment; the blues of her eyes, that expression on her face would haunt him. “I can’t wait that long… I thought I was alone in feeling like this all this time… and I—I want to know the real you!”

Fakir’s jaw clenched and he looked away, because he felt the exact same way and it had been so much easier to deal with when he thought it was him alone. Not  _easy_ , but easier. And to now possess the knowledge it was  _reciprocated_  was almost too much for him.

He simply couldn’t allow himself to let this—any sort of inappropriate relationship—happen. Not out of fear for his job, but for what would happen to Ahiru if this was exposed. If she wouldn’t listen when he turned her down before, then fine. He needed to make it clearer to her.

“Don’t be an idiot. It’s not worth the risk.”

Ahiru pursed her lips out and crossed her arms. “Who says you can decide that for both of us, huh?”

“I’m too old for you.”

She gave him a flat look. “You’re really not that much older than me, you know.”

Finally, Fakir snapped at her. “I’m still in a position of authority over you, damn it! I won’t condone this, and you’d end up regretting it when all is said and done!”

That ultimately seemed to get him the reaction he needed. Immediately Ahiru’s eyes widened as she fell silent, looking at him like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Wait… Do you really think that of me? That I’d… I’d regret it?”

The truth was not really, no—but Fakir couldn’t let himself say that.

“Yes.”

She didn’t respond, and for a good long moment he thought that maybe he finally got it through to her. They couldn’t do this. They just couldn’t.

But suddenly he wasn’t sure what to say to her, now that they both understood. He couldn’t exactly try to comfort her or adopt a professional demeanor and simply dismiss her. But the longer Ahiru stood there with her eyes on her feet and fingers toying with each other, simply remaining quiet, Fakir felt more and more unsure. He glanced away.

“… Miss—”

But then she finally gave her response by reaching up and pulling him down by the back of his head, standing up on the tips of her toes and clumsily pressing her lips to his.

Such a bold move, especially coming from her, shocked the professor enough that he simply stood there like a deer in headlights. But then he felt her fingers tense in his hair and it brought him back down to reality. Grasping her shoulders, Fakir broke the brief kiss and stared down at her with wide eyes.

He needed to call her an idiot and send her away. He needed to tell her that that move was completely overstepping any boundaries. He needed to do  _something_  to discourage her, and to stop feeling her lips almost ghost-like on his.

Ahiru met his eyes firmly, without shrinking back in embarrassment. “Fakir, I—”

… And he broke. That was the worst thing she could have said in that moment. His first name just sort of slipped out without thinking—but Ahiru meant to try and drive her point in, insist that no, she most definitely wouldn’t regret anything, even if he didn’t have that same amount of faith in her. But instead it was her professor’s turn to interrupt her, as he mimicked her previous move in holding the back of her head while he leaned down to kiss her back.

Like she did to him before, his fingers skated through her hair as he slanted his mouth across hers and felt her practically melt. To feel this after spending so many agonizing months snuffing every lingering thought was almost  _relieving_. Even if he had managed to pull away once before, he should have known it would have been impossible to completely cut this off.

Once again Ahiru surprised him with displays of boldness he never could have predicted from her as he felt something warm and slick brush against his bottom lip, and he parted his mouth as the kiss deepened.

It was after several seconds of this that Fakir grew more and more uncomfortable with the positioning, as he wasn’t exactly adept to doing something like this (especially with someone so short), and reached down to hoist her up—for a moment he nearly stopped himself with another cold splash back down to reality—but then Ahiru took the incentive to hold onto his shoulders and wrap her legs around his waist, literally clinging to him as Fakir reeled and stumbled forward from the abrupt shift in weight. Pressing her against the wall, the professor knew there wasn’t any going back now. She just  _wrapped her goddamn legs_ around him.

And she was making the most encouraging, sweet noises, too. Fakir never would have expected she’d be so  _forward_  when it came to… well, this.

Not that he was complaining. He perfectly understood her desperation. After all this time thinking he was alone in feeling for her, he didn’t want to just walk away from it. So he held tight to her, his glasses askew on his face and probably looking more than a bit ridiculous as he stood there pinning her to the wall.

It was just as he felt her small hand trailing down his chest, just as he dared let himself imagine where she really intended to touch, just as his body began to react to such a fleeting thought, when it all finally fell apart and came crashing down around him.

Fakir awoke with a sudden jolt when his alarm practically burst his eardrums on the nightstand next to him, and for several long seconds he merely lay there with his eyes wide and heart pounding as reality caught back up to him.

_… Oh, hell._

Once lucid he reached over and slammed the snooze button, and covered his face with his hands.

That… was definitely crossing the line. He already knew he’d been in trouble when he only recently finally admitted that  _maybe_  he had just the  _smallest ounce_ of attraction for her, which already took several weeks to lead up until that point. But to dream up such a scenario and—judging by the way he was reacting in a manner he really didn’t want to acknowledge underneath the covers— _like_  it?

If anything, Fakir was now more determined than ever to distance himself from this. As he got up from bed and went to splash his face in ice cold water, he repeated the reminders like a mantra in his head.

… At least he now had an explanation for his confusion on why she was acting so out of her normal character. The idea she would ever want to do such things with him was rather laughable.


	9. I'm gonna touch the butt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick and short ficlet inspired by Das' fic [Short Circuit](http://dasseinhundin.tumblr.com/post/109385459044/prequel-of-sorts-to-chapter-3-of-hot-for-teacher), which also takes place in this College AU. Takes place before either one of them fess up to their feelings.

A soft breeze gently flows through a few cracked windows and waves over the lecture hall, providing one of the few sources of fresh air in a building so old it still has yet to have proper air conditioning installed, much less upgraded to whiteboards. After directing his students to take out their notebooks and selected reading of the week, Fakir turns to the blackboard and begins to write with a piece of chalk.

He’s halfway down the length of the board when a single fleeting memory passes through his idle thoughts.

_“Plus y’got a **really**  nice butt.”_

_SCREECH_.

The sudden sound of chalk scraping against the blackboard is followed by a chorus of groans as students throughout the lecture hall cringe and cover their ears. Fakir ignores their whining protests, as it is in that moment very impossible for him to concentrate on anything other than the full realization of his current positioning.

Exactly how many times has he been up here jotting down notes for the class without a second thought? Exactly how many times has he been completely unaware of the fact that a student—the one in particular he was harboring  _inappropriate feelings_  toward—may have been letting her wandering eyes pass over areas that were most certainly  _not_  the notes on the board that she should have been paying attention to, damn it?!

And now he is uncomfortably aware of his own butt. Which is a problem that he really should not be having in his life, ever.

When the students only continue chattering, Fakir finds his bearing after a few moments and barks out: “Quiet down! If you brought your book to class as instructed then turn to chapter fourteen and read in  _silence_ ,” before continuing on with his task. And hoping very much that Ahiru was a competent student for once and had her eyes firmly planted on the text before her.


End file.
